


Look in My Eyes and Tell Me I'm Wrong for Loving You

by Panta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Protective Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta/pseuds/Panta
Summary: Shuichi never understood why Kokichi was so adamant about keeping their relationship under wraps. He practically flirted with the detective whenever they were together, pretty much since the day they met, so what was so problematic about making it official? Everything Kokichi did was a mystery, but this was one Shuichi was determined to figure out.It started off small; sitting next to the supreme leader at meals, allowing the small boy to cling to him instead of pushing him off, and sometimes even holding his hand when they walked together. Nothing earth-shattering, but enough to test the waters, at the very least. His goal was to work Kokichi up towards telling the class they were a couple, and so far, the purple-haired boy didn’t seem to have any issues with it.But then it all went to shit.





	Look in My Eyes and Tell Me I'm Wrong for Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> A hypothetical scenario I've been wanting to write for awhile now. I apologize if Kaito and Maki seem a bit OoC, I did it for the plot.

Shuichi never understood why Kokichi was so adamant about keeping their relationship under wraps. He practically flirted with the detective whenever they were together, pretty much since the day they met, so what was so problematic about making it official? Everything Kokichi did was a mystery, but this was one Shuichi was determined to figure out.

It started off small; sitting next to the supreme leader at meals, allowing the small boy to cling to him instead of pushing him off, and sometimes even holding his hand when they walked together. Nothing earth-shattering, but enough to test the waters, at the very least. His goal was to work Kokichi up towards telling the class they were a couple, and so far, the purple-haired boy didn’t seem to have any issues with it.

But then it all went to shit.

All morning Kokichi had been overly affectionate, blowing him kisses when the others’ backs were turned and even sitting in Shuichi’s lap for the majority of breakfast. Had the detective been more observant at the time, he might have noticed the suspicious and somewhat wary looks he was receiving. But he wasn’t, and he didn’t.

Lunch came and went, and Shuichi’s plan was in full effect. He had pulled Kokichi into a spare classroom, sitting the boy on top of a desk and crashing their lips together. The supreme leader was clearly startled at first, but did not resist, melting into Shuichi’s embrace. He wrapped his legs loosely around the detective’s waist. “Shu-chan,” the smaller boy whispered, rocking his hips slightly. “S-someone-  _ mm _ ~ someone might see us…”

“So what?” Shuichi growled lowly, pulling away Kokichi’s scarf to kiss at his neck in a spot he knew would make the leader weak. “I want the world to know you're mine.”

“I don't- ah! Sh-Shuichi~!” Kokichi’s hold on him tightened, thin fingers threading through his navy hair to hold his head in place. “Then m-make me yours, Shu-chan.” The detective bit down, absolutely  _ relishing _ in the sound of pleasure Kokichi let out.

That is, until the boy froze, breath seemingly caught in his throat.

“What the actual  _ fuck _ are you two  _ doing?” _

The moment shattered, Shuichi stumbling back as Kokichi pushed him away. For a moment he was taken aback, watching the other adjust his scarf, before he turned around to face the intruder.

Rather,  _ intruders. _

“Ah..um...h-hey Kaito, Maki.”

Kokichi was quick to cross his arms and pout childishly. “It's rude to interrupt people, Momo-chan! We were busy!”

“Shut up, you gremlin!” Kaito raised a fist angrily, causing Shuichi to step protectively in front of the supreme leader. Kokichi wrapped his arms around him, pressing his forehead against the detective’s back. “I knew it was weird that he was clinging to you like a damn koala, but I didn't think it'd be like  _ this.” _ Kaito was clearly angry, and Maki was no different, her glare piercing through Shuichi as though trying to reach the boy behind him.

Her voice was quiet, yet powerful, “Shuichi, you know it doesn't love you, right? It's clearly incapable of feeling.”

The navy-haired boy bristled, “don't call him an  _ it.” _

Kaito scoffed. “Bro, please tell me you don't actually think he's looking for anything more than gratification. He's clearly using you.”

Shuichi felt Kokichi tense behind him, then begin to shake. His lips quirked up into a smile when he realized the supreme leader was holding back laughter. “You've got that wrong, Kaito. You just don't understand him like I do.”

“Oh my god, you-”

“You actually like that  _ thing,  _ don't you?” Maki’s voice cut through the room, causing both of those in question to flinch. “You're an idiot if you think he isn't just going to leave you once the novelty wears off.”

“Shu-chan will never get boring! Geez, and you accuse me of lying.” Kokichi’s tone was empty despite the excited words, something Shuichi knew meant he was hurting.

“Do you want me to kill you?”

“Go ahead,” the boy mumbled, so quietly that the detective wasn't sure if even he was meant to hear it. The words made his heart sink. He understood, in that moment, why Kokichi had wanted to keep their relationship a secret. His friends would be supportive, but of Shuichi, not the relationship. The supreme leader would end up on the back end of an absolute myriad of insults.

And Shuichi hadn't listened. He had pushed the boy to make it more public, even clouding his mind with pleasure to make him forget they were making out in a  _ classroom. _

_ Kokichi...I’m so sorry. _

A sudden spot of wetness hit his back, and he had yet another epiphany. Kokichi wasn't laughing; he had never been laughing.

He was  _ crying. _

Kokichi Ouma never cried. It just wasn't something he did aside from bouts of crocodile tears. Even the detective had only seen his lover actually cry once, and that was during the first time they… well, it was a very emotionally charged moment. Shuichi felt something inside him snap.

“If you're done trying to  _ fucking _ lecture me, can you two leave now? My  _ boyfriend _ and I-” he heard the boy’s breath hitch, “were in the middle of something.”

“Shuichi, you can't seriously think-”

“I asked you to  _ leave!  _ If you two would just stop and think, maybe it would occur to you that Kokichi is a person too, and he's also  _ right here! _ I get that you don't get along with him, but this is too damn far!”

_ “You’re too good for him!” _

“...excuse me?”

“You heard me. You're an amazing person Shuichi, you deserve so much more than what that  _ cretin _ can give you.  _ He’s not worth your love.” _

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Kokichi let out a quiet sob, burying his face in Shuichi’s back. The detective growled, “get out.  _ Now.” _ And finally, they did.

He turned around with some difficulty due to Kokichi’s hold, but eventually managed to pull the boy into an embrace, holding him like he would never let go. Which he wouldn't, not until Kokichi was ready.

“They're right, Shu…” he sobbed, holding the detective’s shirt in a death grip. “It's true, it's all true, I-I don't deserve-”

“Yes you do. You deserve the world.”

“Y-You’re too good-”

“No I'm not. If anyone’s too good, it's you.”

“You c-can't lie to m-me, Shu-chan.”

“Well that's fine, because I'm not.”

Kokichi looked up, glassy tears filling his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. “Why? Why do you love someone as...as horrible as me?”

Shuichi leaned down to kiss those tears away. “The boy I love isn't horrible, he's amazing. He's unique, and mysterious, and  _ never _ boring. He’s smarter than anyone else could ever hope to be. He's strong and confident, but he knows when to be gentle, and he trusts me enough to let his guard down. He's beautiful, so beautiful, even when he cries. He's adorable, his voice is like music to my ears,” he smirked, “especially when he moans.”

“Shu-chan!” Kokichi swatted at his boyfriend, face a bright red. “D-Don't say things like that!”

Shuichi smiled, noting how much cuter the supreme leader was when he wasn't crying. Not to say he wasn't cute while crying, of course. Kokichi was always cute. “Say things like what? That my boyfriend is the most adorable person in the world?”

Still blushing, Kokichi muttered, “okay that's fine. But Shu-chan is the best boyfriend in the world!”

Shuichi shook his head. “Nah, that's you.

“And nobody will ever tell me otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi being loved and appreciated and happy is honestly my lifeblood.
> 
> Fun Fact: The "emotionally charged moment" Shuichi hinted at was NOT referring to sex. It was the first time they exchanged "I love you"s. Kokichi couldn't keep himself from crying.
> 
> I am now accepting prompt requests! I do Oumasai, Oumota, and Oumami, as well as various friendships, including crossovers within the DR series; just ask and I'll let you know! All prompt fills will be at least 1000 words, a standard I set for all fics I write, so try to provide detail when making requests. Thank you!


End file.
